Tongue Tied
by Fer Redfield
Summary: De uma hora para outra, sentimentos sufocados e delirantes passaram a ser a única coisa pela qual Quinn vivia dia após dia. Mas um pedido de casamento chegara para mudar tudo, um pedido de casamento fizera Quinn falar.  Faberry, season 3: 3x10/3x11


**Tongue Tied**

_Quinn estava concentrada em seus livros de Química quando ouviu batidas contidas em sua porta, a loira levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou pelo quarto até a porta. Pelo visto, sua mãe não estava em casa e, provavelmente, a pessoa que estava ali a conhecia bem demais para poder entrar do nada. Mas já era tarde da noite, ninguém em sã consciência podia ter caminhado até ali._

_ Mesmo assim, Quinn suspirou e apertou a ponte do nariz, sentindo uma leve enxaqueca. Sua mão foi até a maçaneta. Quinn abriu a porta e não se preocupou em ver quem era, apenas abriu caminho. Mas sentiu um corpo colidir com o seu e uma cabeleira castanha cegar sua visão ao mesmo tempo em que um cheiro doce de chocolate invadia seu olfato._

_ - Rachel? – Quinn chamou preocupada, mas a pequena diva não levantou os olhos e permaneceu agarrada ao seu corpo, com a cabeça escondida em sua blusa do pijama. Quinn acabou rodeando-a com seus braços e a puxou para dentro, fechando a porta. _

_ As duas ficaram no centro do quarto, ainda abraçadas e em silêncio. Os únicos sons no ambiente eram os suspiros pesados de Rachel e as palavras de carinho que Quinn murmurava em seu ouvido enquanto afagava seus cabelos e pedia-lhe calma. O coração de Quinn estava apertado em seu peito, conhecia Rachel bem o bastante para saber que aquela crise emocional tinha como culpado, Finn Hudson. Imediatamente, o coração de Quinn manifestou-se com uma acelerar descontrolado e fora de ritmo. Sua postura ficou tensa e fria como gelo, os movimentos de consolo ficaram automáticos... Quinn não tinha certeza se ela queria saber o que tinha acontecido entre os dois._

_ - Rachel? – Quinn chamou mais uma vez e agora, Rachel levantou os brilhantes olhos castanhos para ela. A loira deu um sorriso mais tranqüilo e afagou a bochecha da morena, limpando algumas lágrimas teimosas que caíam dos olhos dela. Rachel agitou a cabeça e separou-se com dificuldade, ela sentou-se na cama enquanto Quinn ainda ficava em pé, com os braços cruzados, paciente. Rachel mordeu o lábio e disse rápida:_

_ - Finn me pediu em casamento._

_ - COMO? – A antes controlada Quinn Fabray, gritou incrédula. Os braços desfizeram o nó rapidamente e ela tinha a expressão furiosa, ela parecia outra pessoa. As mãos brancas fechavam-se, os olhos foram invadidos por uma energia intensa e furiosa que Rachel nunca tinha visto. As duas se olharam, buscando palavras que pudesse justificar a reação de ambas. Mas elas nunca vieram. Quinn controlou-se para não chutar alguma coisa. A loira sentou-se no chão e afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos._

_ Um monstro desconhecido começa a grunhir dentro do seu peito. A ferocidade dele ardia em todas as partes de seu corpo e a única coisa que ela queria no momento, era destruir Finn. E aquele monstro parecia insaciável, mesmo com Quinn tentando voltar a respirar, mesmo com Quinn tentando se acalmar..._

_ - Finn me pediu em casamento, hoje, no auditório. Ele disse que não quer ser igual ao pai e que a única coisa que parece certa na vida dele sou eu._

_ - Eu entendi, Berry! – Quinn gritou, porque a dor em seu peito parecia ser muito para ser controlada silenciosamente. Ela ergueu os olhos que agora, estavam escaldantes e extremamente verdes. Olhou para Rachel que se encolheu e que abaixou os olhos, envergonhada e amedrontada. Nem mesmo a vulnerabilidade de Rachel pareceu tocar seu coração. Quinn ficou em pé e andou de um lado para o outro, totalmente perdida em seus sentimentos recém-acordados e em sua dor recém-descoberta. Aparentemente, a necessidade de se defender do desconhecido se fez presente e Quinn encheu-se de suas armas preferidas: a maldade e a ironia. – E, possivelmente, você adorou a ideia._

_ - Eu não vim aqui para você me julgar, Quinn. Eu quero conversar. – Rachel também ficou em pé e em frente a Quinn, impedindo que a loira continuasse seu enfadonho caminho de um lado para o outro. Quinn olhou para ela e Rachel viu a dor e a raiva que transbordava ali, um olhar que ela nunca tinha visto naqueles olhos esverdeados... A morena segurou o pulso de Quinn delicadamente e respirou, a expressão refletindo o cansaço emocional. – Você é o mais próximo que eu tenho de uma amiga._

_ - O que você quer que eu diga? – Quinn perguntou indignada, fugindo do toque de Rachel que agora, parecia queimar em sua pele e dar mais força para que aquele animal brutal lutasse em seu peito. A loira fugiu do contato visual, dando as costas para Rachel que permaneceu parada, inconsolável na dor que ela mesma sentia por ver a amiga fora de controle. – Finn está sendo egoísta. Finn quer que você fique presa a Lima com ele, porque ele é idiota demais para conseguir sair daqui!_

_ - Não fale assim dele, Fabray! – Rachel defendeu o namorado, mas aquilo não parecia o ideal para o momento. Quinn virou-se para ela, incrédula e furiosa, parecia quebrada como Rachel nunca vira e o sentimento fervente que tinha em seus olhos atingiu a pequena diva com uma força desproporcional. Quinn voltou-se para ela e se aproximou, fuzilando-a enquanto tentava controlar a vontade que tinha de dar mais um tapa em Rachel. Quinn bufou, disfarçando um rosnado e disparou irônica:_

_ - O que você quer que eu fale? Quer que eu diga para você aceitar? Quer que eu te ajude a escolher o vestido de casamento? Eu não vou fazer isso, Berry. Eu não vou deixar você se prender a um cretino perdedor que não te merece._

_ Rachel fez o movimento tão rápido que Quinn não pode prevê-lo. Quando a loira deu por si, estava caída no chão, com uma dor ardente na bochecha direita enquanto Rachel permanecia em pé, impressionada demais com a mão erguida no ar. A morena olhou para Quinn, perdida em seus sentimentos que pareciam desconhecidos, a fúria contida em seu peito era mais intensa que a felicidade de saber que Finn Hudson a amava de verdade. Quinn levantou-se e ajeitou a calça do pijama, ela não disse nada e se encolheu, escondendo-se na máscara de frieza que usara por tantos anos._

_ - Me desculpe. – Rachel murmurou vacilante e Quinn a olhou fria, a loira deu-lhe as costas e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, respirando fundo enquanto o animal dentro do seu peito suspirava ferido e encolhia-se, fraco. A morena aproximou-se e tocou o ombro de Quinn, querendo encontrar aqueles olhos verdes quentes de novo, mas Quinn chacoalhou o ombro, desviando-se do contato. Rachel sentiu-se enfurecer, sair do controle. – E quem me merece, Fabray?_

_ O animal dentro de Quinn rugiu em resposta ao desafio, a loira virou-se e parecia uma leoa agora. Seus olhos encontraram os de Rachel e ela tentou falar, mas as palavras estavam presas dentro de sua garganta. Rachel esperou, paciente e ansiosamente por alguns minutos, mas Quinn baixou os olhos, frustrada. O animal ganiu e encolheu-se enquanto Rachel saía pela porta. _

_ Quinn permaneceu em pé, ofegante e sentindo a face arder. Mas nada doía mais do que o que ela acabara de perceber: ela estava apaixonada por Rachel Berry, apaixonada por uma garota que pertencia a outro._

_ Rachel saiu da casa das Fabray o mais rápido que pode. O mais rápido que as lágrimas em seus olhos puderam permitir. Ela deu uma última olhada na janela de Quinn antes de correr, correr para um lugar em que, talvez, não encontrasse Quinn e muito menos, Finn._

Quinn fechou os olhos diante das imagens da noite anterior. Ela fechou os olhos, encostando-se no parapeito da janela e respirando fundo. O animal em seu peito parecia conformado e gania carente, pedindo Rachel de volta. Quinn sentiu algumas lágrimas teimosas escorrerem de seus olhos, ela colocou um dos pés para fora da janela e olhou a lua, sentindo-se tão sozinha quanto ela.

**Bright, cold, silver moon  
>Tonight alone in my room<br>You were here just yesterday  
>Slight turn of the head<br>Eyes end when you said  
>I guess I need my life to change<br>Seems like something's just not the same  
>What could I say?<strong>

Sua mente vagou, inconsequentemente, para Rachel. Os olhos esverdeados que estavam frios pareceram se encher de uma energia quente que fez o coração de Quinn se acelerar e bater descontrolado contra seu peito. A loira apertou o tecido do jeans que usava e suspirou. Cada momento, cada sorriso, cada palavra...

Tudo parecia ter um sentido agora, tudo parecia ter valido a pena.

Quinn queria admitir, Quinn tentava dizer para si mesma desde que Rachel saíra por sua porta. Mas as palavras continuavam presas, o medo ainda a sufocava e calava a pequena frase que poderia mudar duas vidas para sempre.

Quinn socou o parapeito da janela com raiva, como se aquela dor física pudesse superar o tremendo estrago que estava em seu coração.

**I need a little more luck than a little bit**

**Cuz everytime I get stuck the words won't fit**

**And everytime that I try I get tongue tied**

**I need a little good luck to get me by**

**I need a little more help than a little bit**

**Like a perfect one word no one's should get**

**Cuz everytime that I try I get tongue tied**

**I need a little good luck to get me by this time**

E as milhas entre Quinn e Rachel pareciam ainda maiores do que a distância entre Ohio e Nova York. Quinn lutava com as lágrimas que já não se dividiam entre as causadas pelo sentimento e as causadas pelo soco. Tudo era igual, tudo era dor, afinal.

Quinn sentiu um gosto amargo em sua garganta. Talvez fossem as malditas palavras sufocando-a. A loira tornou a olhar para o céu e as estrelas lhe lembraram, ironicamente, o brilho de Rachel.

O brilho que cegava e ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que ela enxergasse. Quinn enxergava unicamente Rachel Berry, como se ela ofuscasse tudo que estivesse ao seu redor, como se ela fosse a única coisa palpável e verdadeiramente importante naquele mundo pequeno e frustrante em que vivia.

Rachel a tirara da loucura e devolvera a sanidade. E Quinn tinha certeza que ela só conseguira aquilo por causa do brilho intenso que vinha da morena.

Brilho que estava ameaçado por Finn Hudson e seu maldito pedido de casamento.

**I stare up at the stars**

**I wonder just where you are**

**You feel a million miles away**

**(I wonder just where you are)**

Quinn olhou para baixo e um pensamento insano passou em sua mente. Ela jogou a outra perna para fora e saltou da janela, aterrissando no gramado fofo com um baque seco e baixo. Seus pés assumiram o controle de seu corpo e caminharam aleatoriamente pelas ruas enquanto a loira era atacada pelo animal dentro de seu peito que, renascido, exigia uma atitude.

Quinn colocou a mão entre os seios, pedindo para que ele parasse mudamente.

Mas quando ele parou, outra coisa a atacou, sua própria mente com perguntas que ela achava que tivesse as respostas.

**Was it something I said?**

_ "O que você quer que eu fale? Quer que eu diga para você aceitar? Quer que eu te ajude a escolher o vestido de casamento? Eu não vou fazer isso, Berry. Eu não vou deixar você se prender a um cretino perdedor que não te merece."_

Quinn suspirou enquanto suas palavras cortavam seu próprio coração. Deve ser difícil escutar que, o cara que você ama, não lhe merece.

**Or something I never did?**

_ "Eu te..."_

Quinn engoliu o gosto amargo de sua covardia enquanto continuava a caminhar, chutando as pedrinhas no caminho com fúria e tendo apenas o brilho solitário da lua cheia como companhia.

**Or was I always in the way?**

_ "Eu e Finn nos casaremos, Berry. Nós dois vamos ficar em Lima enquanto você ganha um coração quebrado e uma carreira pela frente. Você não pertence a Lima e você não pode me julgar por eu estar te mandando pelo caminho certo!"_

Quinn chorou, de novo. Ela sempre estava no caminho da felicidade de Rachel. Será que Rachel não era feliz com Finn? Será que Rachel não podia ser feliz longe da Broadway?

Será que Quinn não estava sendo egoísta ao querer a morena longe de Lima e longe de qualquer um que a amava? Será que Quinn não estava privando a morena da felicidade?

**Can someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?**

_"O que acha de Yale? Não para você e sim, para mim? Eu sempre gostei de atuar e acho que não teria problema em chorar."_

E foi a lembrança da gargalhada de Rachel naquele dia que a fez entender que o "ficar" não era em Lima ou com Finn.

O "ficar" era com ela. Quinn queria que Rachel fosse sua e, talvez, aquele sentimento de posse estivesse ali desde o começo, desde quando se "odiavam". O gosto amargo desapareceu da boca de Quinn aos poucos.

Ela só precisava admitir seus sentimentos, ela só precisava lutar.

A loira pareceu perceber onde estava e virou abruptamente para a esquerda, mudando seu caminho e secando suas lágrimas. Apressando o passo e sentindo o animal dentro de si erguer-se, com força e determinação.

**I need a little more luck than a little bit**

**Cuz everytime I get stuck the words won't fit**

**And everytime that I try I get tongue tied**

**I need a little good luck to get me by**

**I need a little more help than a little bit**

**Like a perfect one word no one's should get**

**Cuz everytime that I try I get tongue tied**

**I need a little good luck to get me by this time**

Quinn correu e derrapou na frente da casa dos Berry, no exato momento em que Rachel entrava em casa. A morena tinha uma expressão triste e preocupada e ela demorou a encontrar a chave da porta da frente. Quinn parou e se apoiou em seus joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego e encontrar coragem em seus tênis. Ela sorriu cansada e ergueu os olhos, Rachel estava a observando, com uma expressão divertida.

- Rachel, eu... – Quinn tentou dizer, mas agora não eram as palavras que se perdiam em sua língua e sim, o ar que não chegava em seus pulmões. Quinn escutou a sonora gargalhada de Rachel e fechou os olhos, com um sorriso, respirando profundamente. Rachel se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe a face, Quinn abriu os olhos e aqueles orbes castanhos a fizeram engolir em seco, Rachel murmurou gentil:

- Calma, apenas respire.

Quinn não ousou contra ir contra o que ela pediu. Ela respirou calmamente enquanto o animal em seu peito rugia e pedia espaço. Quinn respirou mais uma vez enquanto era observada por olhos que pareciam afoitos e que se divertiam com a situação. Quinn respirou de novo e parecia que, dessa vez, tinha todo o ar do qual precisava. Ela ergueu os olhos e se deparou com Rachel que parecia ainda mais bonita do que antes, Quinn segurou as mãos de Rachel e murmurou baixinho:

- Apenas diga "não" a ele.

- Por que, Quinn? – A pergunta de Rachel foi incisiva e sutil, mas provocou uma bagunça dentro de Quinn. O seu coração voltou a bater desesperado enquanto ela mordia os lábios e pensava no que dizer. Quinn olhou para Rachel e dessa vez, os olhos esverdeados voltaram a ser quentes. Rachel deu um sorriso de lado e entrelaçou os dedos com os de Quinn, encorajando-a.

Quinn engoliu em seco.

**I know it feels like again**

**Don't wanna be here again**

**And we could help each other off the ground**

**So we never fall down again**

**And what it takes I don't care**

**We're gonna make it, I swear**

**And we could help each other off the ground**

**So we never fall down again**

- Porque... – Quinn tomou ar novamente, porque parecia que tudo tinha se esvaído dela novamente. Menos a coragem e menos o animal que rugia em seu peito. – Porque eu te amo, Rachel e não posso suportar a ideia de te ver com outro que não seja eu.

Os olhos de Rachel arregalaram-se e ela se afastou, como se qualquer toque com Quinn pudesse queimá-la. A morena mordeu os lábios e deu as costas, dessa vez, eram seus sentimentos que se contradiziam diante de si.

Quinn suspirou derrotada, sentindo seu coração explodir dentro do seu peito enquanto o animal voltava a ganir sôfrego. Quinn abaixou a cabeça e contemplou a mediocridade que tinha dentro de si e a sina de nunca ser amada...

Ela não viu quando Rachel se virou e não viu quando a morena parou a sua frente, com um sorriso tão brilhoso quanto a lua acima delas. A morena ergueu a face de Quinn lentamente enquanto a tocava no queixo, o verde encontrou o castanho e ambas sorriram. Rachel deu um beijo de leve nos lábios de Quinn e a fera dentro dela ronronou, feliz. Rachel se afastou e murmurou contra os lábios da loira:

- Eu nunca pensei em aceitar. Eu te amo.

Quinn sorriu vitoriosa e encaixou suas mãos na cintura de Rachel enquanto sentia a morena envolver seu pescoço e aproximar-se, tocando os lábios novamente. Quinn sentiu cada pedaço de si escaldar novamente e dessa vez, era uma energia quente que vinha direto do corpo de Rachel. A morena passou a língua levemente por seus lábios entreabertos e tomou Quinn com desejo enquanto arranhava-lhe a nuca. Quinn gemeu e mordeu o lábio dela em resposta, enquanto sentia a língua de Rachel travar uma batalha sensual com a própria.

As duas se separaram com um sorriso e dessa vez, as palavras que amargaram no fundo da garganta de Quinn não eram relacionadas a covardia e sim, porque já não eram mais necessárias quando os olhos de ambas pareciam mais iluminados do que as estrelas acima delas.

FIM.


End file.
